


Forced Relaxtion

by Kaibaboy342



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaibaboy342/pseuds/Kaibaboy342
Summary: Pegasus decides when Kaiba will take his vacations, now. Whether Kaiba likes it or not. Pegasus also decides when he is taking his own vacation time. Turns out they line up perfectly!





	1. Chapter 1

Pegasus slips away into room, escaping from his chaotic work day for just a moment. He takes deep breaths and focuses on each one. In, out.

He plops down in his rolling office chair, resting his feet on the floor and his eyes at the papers he had been meaning to do for weeks. To him, this part of his work is boring and unpleasant. He glances at his television on the wall, and his thoughts once again go from the tedious paperwork to something else. He stares at what he calls his, ‘collector’s shelf’, which is full of almost every rare ‘Funny Bunny’ object available. The last few items of his collection were located somewhere in Arabia, and he simply doesn’t have the time to go there at the moment.

“Right- right. This paperwork.” He reminds himself, studying the dull writing on each page. He just really didn’t want to do it. “I suppose if I can’t focus on it, maybe this isn’t the best time.” He says aloud. “But I have to get it started by tomorrow. But first….” He yawns, realizing it is time for him to get some rest.

With that, he grabs his favorite Funny Bunny stuffed animal and heads towards his pajama drawer.

“Mr. Pegasus? You’re being paged by some businessmen in the conference room.” The PA system blares. He decides he really should start shutting that thing off much earlier in the day.

“Coming, coming….” He sighs, and makes his way back to the door.

 

Once in the conference room, he slinks down into his seat and readies himself for yet another 3-4 hour hike through unappealing deal proposals and painful pie chart presentations.

About halfway into a speech being given about a new technology called, “The Duel Square” (a title not enough to distract him from the fact that it is a complete rip-off of the “Duel Box” technology shown to him by his precious Sieggy-boy) he decides to interrupt the speech.

“Um, yes, quick question if I may?”

“Yes, of course sir,”

“Are you aware of the fact that this technology has already been presented to me by a trusted colleague of mine? Also, slight changes in the name of a product won’t fool me from realizing that this is a upsetting attempt to fool me.”

The businessmen are frozen in their spot.

“Well?”

“S-Sir, we assure you that our technology has nothing to do with this trusted colleague of yours.”

“Oh, my apologies. Then, where is the slide in this mundane presentation explaining how you got the idea for this technology?”

“U-Uh, w-we-”

“Well, I’ll have somebody come and see you boys out. Goodnight.” He pushes his chair in after standing up and walks out of the room, paging the front desk to assign someone the task he just created for them to do.

 

Finally able to escape the meeting, he rushes back towards his room once again. He’s so exhausted he doesn’t even notice the pen on the floor which was conveniently slipping under his foot. He takes a rough fall, and becomes very angry with his messy staff. He grumbles something about having a talk with his staff sometime this week.

As he opens the door, he glances over at the calendar on the wall to see what his work week actually looked like past this ‘eventful’ Tuesday. As he peers over the calender quickly, he notices something. “When was the last time I took a real break…?” He asks himself, flipping through each month of the half-year gone by already. “I have had a total of one break in 6 months!” He shouts as he realizes the reality of his situation. “I simply must take a break soon.”

As he ponders over this in the shower, he gets an idea.

He practically leaps out of the shower to grab his phone.

 

“Kaiba-boy! How have you been?” He asks through the phone. 

“What is it?”

“I’m just checking in on Kaiba-boy.” Pegasus replies. “It’s been such a long time since we’ve talked.”

“We saw each other two days ago, at that meeting we had to collaborate on.”

“Well, yes, I suppose. But was that really a conversation?”

“Hm.”

“Listen, Kaiba boy. I want to take a vacation, and since I know you haven’t taken one in forever, I want you to go with me. And since I have a meeting with you in a few days anyways, we should just meet up in Japan. I’ll book the hotel and everything.”

“Why on earth would I agree to that?”

“Hmm…. Let’s review your contract with my company. Shall we?”

Kaiba takes his contract out from the file drawer, looking at his signature on the last page that seemed like it was from long ago.

“Ah, yes. Here. Page 52.”

Kaiba flips to the page and stares down at the paragraphs.

“It says here, ‘I agree that I must take at least one vacation day every five years to relieve any possible fatigue fr-”

“Yes, I SEE, Pegasus. But what makes you think I would spend that time with you?” Kaiba snaps.

“Hmm……. It seems that Kaiba-boy is grumpy this afternoon. Perhaps a duel would calm you down?”

“Pegasus, what is it? I know you.”

“If you don’t go with me, I can always revoke your rights to the Blue Eyes White Dragon when you’re fired for not spending the minimum vacation time required. I know your tricks well, and I know that keeping an eye on you is the only way to make sure you properly handle this.”

“Fine.”

“Great! Meet me tomorrow, then. Outside Hotel Lion. See you then, Kaiba-boy~” He coos


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba thinks after slamming that phone down. The name of that hotel sounds so familiar….As if he’s heard it in the press before.

 

Pegasus awaits Kaiba’s arrival any second now. How devious he was to book such a well known Japanese Love Hotel and successfully pull it off as just another hotel to Kaiba, a native for goodness sake.

When the car pulls up, Pegasus lets it all sink in for Kaiba as he gets closer to him. He gives him a look, and grumbles as he gets to the front doors. “Thank you for bringing him, Roland. What a kind heart to carry all that luggage. May I assist you?” 

“No, thank you. Mr. Kaiba insists that only I carry his belongings to avoid any thieves or accidents. May I carry your bag, sir?” Roland replies, noticing the suitcase being dragged behind Pegasus. Instead of having Croquet bring the bags for him, the man actually preferred doing things himself.

“No, thank you, Roland. You already have so…. So much.” Pegasus notes as he finds the trail of bags and suitcases all tied together by a secure rope. Each heavy-looking bag has a ‘property of Kaiba-Corp’ sticker on it, stamped with a Blue-Eyes on each one. “May I inquire as to what’s in the train cars?” He jokes. 

Roland quietly laughs and shakes his head. “Everything in here I must keep a secret. We wouldn’t want Mr. Kaiba’s information to be leaked.”

“Oh dear, I hope I haven’t gotten you into trouble by asking.”

“Not at all.”

The pair let the doors open in front of them, watching as Kaiba stands impatiently by the desk. Pegasus joins his side, and Roland stands behind them. As Pegasus checks in, he quickly goes from english to Japanese to give the needed information.

They hand him his room key, and they manage to slip in unnoticed, as the hotel is in a fairly tucked away area. He unlocks the door after the Roland leaves Kaiba’s bags at the door and leaves. 

Pegasus gawks and smiles at the ridiculous room. Kaiba seems annoyed at first, the drags his bags in with a neutral expression.

“Kaiba boy, look…. This is so much fun!” Pegasus dances around as Kaiba drags each bag into the door and locks it safely. Pegasus continues to look around the fist floor, and smiles at Kaiba. “Look…. There’s an upstairs!” He whispers excitedly. Kaiba grabs his laptop out of one of the bags and begins typing immediately after opening the lid and powering it on. Pegasus plops down on the bed next to Kaiba, peering at the screen. “Whatcha’ doin’?” He asks curiously. 

“Telling Mokuba I’m here safe and writing a research paper on holographic technology to give to my new employees, if you must know.” He answers blandly.

Pegasus waves his pointer finger at Kaiba. “No working!” He chimes.

“It’s not work, it’s research until I put it into something for them. I’m doing it for my own interests right now.”

“Oh…. Alright, then.” Pegasus lays back on the bed. “Would you walk around with me to see the room, first?” He asks.

As much as Kaiba doesn’t want to admit it, he is curious to see the room. He hasn’t asked why Pegasus booked a room for them at a love hotel yet, but he’s pretty sure he already knows why. That snake loves to make me uncomfortable in every way. Is what Kaiba had thought to himself when he had first realized where he was with Roland. Of course he had checked beforehand what the location was, as he doesn’t trust Pegasus at all. “Fine,” he grunts.

“Yay!” Pegasus chimes.

Kaiba gets up, and follows Pegasus up the stairs. “This better be your bed up here,or mine. Depending on which one is better”

Pegasus stops midway up the stairs, and starts laughing.

“What?”

“I-I forgot to book us a room with two beds!” Pegasus laughs uncontrollably.

“We need to change rooms, now. Or hotels, whatever it takes.”

“No, no. I’ll just request an extra bed be set up for you. It would be tedious to change it now.” Pegasus replies.

“Yeah, no. You’re getting the extra bed. Those are always crappy.”

“Hhmph. We’re going to have to see about that.” Pegasus says, getting to the top. When Kaiba gets to the top, he finds a long, crawl tunnel.

“No.” He says flatly, climbing the stairs down. “This is ridiculous.”

Pegasus giggles. “You think this is ridiculous…. You just wait and see what’s at the end of the tunnel, hehehe…. I’m going to get you in this room by tonight. You’ll see, Kaiba-boy.”

Pegasus climbs all the way in and giggles happily.

 

“What a weirdo….”

 

After requesting the new, upscale bed from the front desk, Kaiba realizes that Pegasus still hasn’t come down yet. He sighs and goes to the bottom of the stairs, calling for him. 

“I’ll be right down, Kaiba-boy.” Pegasus replies.

Kaiba hears this and plops back down on the bed. “The new bed will take a few hours to get here.”

“You…. Ordered it for me?” Pegasus sounds shocked.

“Yeah….. Why?”

“No reason."


	3. Chapter 3

Pegasus lays back on the bed next to Kaiba.

“Get off.”

“Hm?”

“Get off.”

“Oh, sorry-”

“There’s eight hundred fucking places to sit. And you chose right next to me? Get off.”

Pegasus widens his eyes at Kaiba’s language. He really hadn’t meant to upset him.

“Should we…. Grab something to eat?” Pegasus asks gently. He had a way of talking to people with difficult pasts, and also children.

“I guess…. Then we should really prepare for Friday.” Kaiba sighs. “You and I both know we have tomorrow to vacation, and that we need to get some work done tonight.”

“Hm…. I suppose that’s true.” Pegasus pauses. “Do you know any good places to eat?’

“Pegasus. We can’t go out together.”

“Oh… Yes, I forgot. Isn’t there a menu here?”

“You would know, you booked this hotel.” He glares at Pegasus, who opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it.

“You…. You can always talk to me, Kaiba.”

“What?” He snaps.

“You can always talk to me. If something is bothering you around work….. Or if you’re just wanting to talk, I guess.”

Kaiba glares. “Nutcase….” He mutters, looking at his screen again.

“I’m serious….”

“I know. Are we eating the hotel food?”

“Hm, I suppose we could. They deliver it through that flap in the wall for extra secrecy.” Pegasus giggles softly and turns away from Kaiba. He looks around the room for a menu, and finds one on the right nightstand. He picks it up and hands the second one (that was hidden underneath the first) to Kaiba.

“Hmmm….. I think I’m going to have the soup. And you?”

“The rice bowl.”

“Mmm…. Sounds yummy. I’ll have to try some of yours.” He giggles as he places the order to the front desk through the phone.

Kaiba doesn’t enjoy sharing food. At all. It’s a pet peeve.

Pegasus finishes placing the order, and thanks the staff on the behalf of the both of them. “So Kaiba, what made you order the rice?”

…..

“Kaiba-boy?”

Pegasus glances over and realizes that Kaiba has put earbuds in.

Pegasus didn’t want to bother him. He left him alone for a while and crawled into the upstairs room. He hears a soft knocking, and takes the food from the server from under that flap. “Kaiba, where would you like to eat?” He asks, setting up the teacups and pot on the table. Forgetting that he still has earbuds in, he awaits a response. Once he realizes the reason he wasn’t getting an answer, he walk out and gently touches his shoulder.

“Kaiba boy?”

Kaiba looks up at him. For the first time, he sees gentle eyes instead of hostile or blank.

“Here, I brought you some tea.”

“Mm.” Is Kaiba’s response. Pegasus decides he really should teach him proper manners, even in just the simple ‘please and thank you’ are all he picks up on.

Much to Pegasus’ annoyance, he keeps the earbuds in. He brought Kaiba on this trip for a multitude of reasons, none of which include what these rooms are intended for.

“Uh…. Kaiba boy?”

“Hm.”

“Are you enjoying your tea? You’re rice bowl is out there for when you’re ready….”

“Mhm, yeah.”

After Pegasus finishes eating, he puts Kaiba’s food away in the fridge. He wanders to his bag, pulling out a bright, pink teenager’s quiz book. It has fake stickers on it’s flimsy cover, as well as a fluffy pink pen with a star and pegasus at the end of it. He walks over and puts the book and pen on the table, and walks toward the shower. He giggles softly at Kaiba and says, “No looking!” Only to see his eyes and ears already distracted by what is on the computer screen.

 

He leaves the bathroom, dressed in pink and purple pajamas filled to the brim with fabric patterns of different characters from Duel Monsters.

Kaiba glances over and notices something about him. His hair is twisted into a bun, and there's no frills to be found on the man’s outfit.

“Kaiba, should we get to work?” Pegasus asks. The sooner they get this done they can play with his puzzle book! How exciting!

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure.” He replies.

“Staring are we?” The older giggles, plopping into the futuristic seat. He knows he’s only looking because of the outfit change and hairdo. Kaiba has only ever seen him in business attire, so this is a new thing for him.

 

Kaiba suddenly looks stern. “No. Absolutely not ever. Can we get to work, please?”

“Oh, of course Kaiba…..” Pegasus wonders where to sit, not wanting to upset the boy again after what happened previously; When he was prompted to share his feelings on the seating arrangement. 

Kaiba groans at him. “Just sit there. We can still work on a document together. And our presentation.”

Pegasus nods. Kaiba always manages to make him feel….. Embarrassed. “S-Sorry….” He mutters quietly. He wonders if Kaiba realizes he’s doing that. 

“Hm? What?”

“N-Nothing.”

They begin their presentation, amd work on it for a few hours. Pegasus steals glances at Kaiba, wondering if he really wants to be doing this.

Pegasus chuckles. “Where’s your pajamas, hm?”

Kaiba opens his mouth to say something just as there’s a knock on the door.

Pegasus jumps up and helps pull the bed in to where he wants it. “Thank you!” He tips each worker, and hopes it’s not culturally unacceptable if it’s the right amount, and if it’s from a foreigner.

“Kaiba boy! Will you do my puzzle book with me? They have quizzes!” Pegasus smiles.

Kaiba looks at him with a mix of anger and bewilderment. “Seriously? No.”

The older steps back and places the book on the chair he’s sitting on. “Okay….” The room gets quiet.

“Just one, please?”

“What?”

“Just one puzzle, Kaiba boy?”

“Why would I do that? It’s a waste of my, and your, time.”

“I… I brought it to do together…. And I even have something for you. I have a present.” Pegasus replies.

“Prizes…. Like what, stealing my soul and/or company?”

Pegasus bites his lip and turns away.

“Sheesh…. Just stop bothering me. Please. I don’t want to talk you you.” He rolls his eyes and scoffs.


	4. Chapter  4

Pegasus grabs his diary out of his bag and begins writing. He hums and tries to keep himself busy. When he’s finished, he places the book on the right nightstand, along with the rest of his bag. “Kaiba, should I move yours?” He yawns. “I wouldn’t want anybody stepping on them.” He gestures to the doorway, which is practically barricaded by Kaiba’s things.

“No, don’t ever touch my things, you snake.” Kaiba growls in response.

“Alright, fine Kaiba.” He sounds just a touch angry. Kaiba is not used to hearing him like that. It almost scares him.

Wait, why would Pegasus’ being angry scare him?

Pegasus crawls back up the steps and relaxes into his secret room. “Kaiba boy, will you come see me….?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pleeeeease Kaiba boy! I would still consider giving you your prize!” Pegasus calls.

Kaiba scoffs and mutters, “It’s probably a kiss….. C’mon, we have to finish this presentation.”

“Only if you come see me in here.”

“I’ll see you then, I’m finishing it myself.”

“Oh Kaiba boy, I really am lonely up here…..”  
Though Kaiba hates to admit it, he is ever so slightly curious about the man’s intentions. Why did he book this room for them? What was he writing in that journal? What was in that room?

Still, Kaiba remains his stubborn self and stays put, putting his earbuds back in to block out Pegasus’ taunts and calling. He relaxes and gets into the zone. He starts typing a message to his brother to let him know that he is doing fine and will be returning on Saturday, after resting up after the meeting on Friday. He finishes up with his message, and goes back to work on the presentation.

He is writing intently for much longer than he realizes. He does this often when working. He finds it easier to get a project done and then move onto the next as quickly as possible. When he feels a hand on his arm, it interrupts his thoughts. It takes everything in him not to flinch.

“Kaiba-boy, will you do a puzzle with me now?” Pegasus asks, flopping his bun around childishly.

Kaiba stares at the book and realizes something. The only way to get him to stop asking is to just do it, right?

“Fine. One quiz. And don’t drag it out.”

“Okay!” Pegasus grins and sits himself on the soft seat across from the shower. He pats the empty spot next to him, and watches as Kaiba gets up and sits on the chair next to his. Close enough.

“First question. Coke, or Pepsi?”

“What?”

“Coke, or Pepsi?”

“Oh, those massive American soda companies? Let’s see… Hm…. Coke has higher yield than Pepsi. But Pepsi doesn’t have as strong of a balance sheet…. Overall, the dividend yield shows that Coke will have the better dividend. Alright, Coke. Was I right?”

“Goodness Kaiba-boy…. I think you’re the one who’s going to drag this out. It’s about which you prefer.”

“Oh. Well you’re crappy soda machines at your office give out both, so I’ve tried both. I guess Pepsi.”

Pegasus giggles. “Alright, great answer. Next question. Which parent do you iden- Oh dear, not that question. Can you hula-hoop?”  
For a moment, Pegasus sees what looks like a smile on Kaiba’s face. He then turns away and starts to answer the question. “Hula-Hoop…. I’m not sure if I’ve ever tried.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure if I’ve ever tried.”

Pegasus instantly jumps up and walk over to a large screen on a stand near the entrance, types a few keys, and sits back down.

“What did you…?”

“I ordered you a Hula-Hoop.”

“What, why?”

“Because, they have them for sale as an accessory and I want you to try.”

“Hhmph.”

“Will you ask me a question now, please?” Pegasus hopes Kaiba notices his manners both when he asks the question and when Kaiba begins to take the book for himself. “Thank you.”

“Mm. Alright, let’s see. The question says, ‘what was the name of the first person you had a crush on, and why did you like them?’”

There’s a heavy silence for a moment.

“We-”

“Would you mind if I skip that question, please…?”

“Uh…. Sure.” Kaiba would’ve suspected the silence was because he was the crush in question, but that seemed…. Wrong. Besides, when they had met, Pegasus was already the age to have a crush. Or a partner, for that matter. “The next question is, ‘are your feet the same size?’”

More silence. “Peg-”

“Yes! What a silly question!” Pegasus is back to his giggling self. Kaiba ever thought he would be somewhat happy to hear the man’s laughter, but it took away, for the most part, that feeling of anxiousness and melancholy from the air. “Perhaps I will read the next question?”

“Mm.” Kaiba hands the book back.  
“What food, under any circumstance would you eat and not eat?”

“I found eat a beef filet. Oh, and filet mignon with foie gras. Not eat…. Hm. Oden.”

“Oden? What’s that?” Pegasus asks, taking away that last bit of awkwardness.

“It’s a winter dish in Japan. Boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, fish cakes…. All with soy flavored dashi broth.” Kaiba answers, speaking the bare minimum. However, Pegasus is curious to know more.

“Would you eat them apart?”

“Mm.”

“Hm?”

“Yes, I suppose. Except for the konjac. Ech.”

“May I answer this one too?”

“Sure.”

“I adore wine and Gorgonzola cheese. My friend, Arkana, he brings me delicious cheeses from his hometown in France. Those are great, but nothing beats Italian Gorgonzola.” Pegasus giggles again. “I wouldn’t eat…. Cuttlefish and squid. Ew….” He says quietly. “So slimy and suction-cuppy. You know?”

“Yes. Seafood is good, but only if prepared correctly.”

Pegasus smiles softly at Kaiba’s answer, and he’s glad to hear his input.

 

The next morning, Pegasus tiptoes out of the room to find the front desk. He smiles at the the woman behind the counter, and asks her if she has a map of Tokyo. She politely hands him one with a bow, and Pegasus takes his seat on one of the benches in the lobby to look over the map. He asks the woman a few questions about where some good places to go would be. He nods as she points out the best sightseeing areas, and signs a card for her as thanks.

 

If there’s one thing Pegasus truly loves, it’s snow. It prompts him to dress in his finest jackets and scarves, as well as his hats and mittens to make snow angels and men with his friends, family, and staff. More often than not, he finds that his staff become his friends and family over time. After all, he’d met Siegfried through work. The two instantly hit it off and became friends. He loves Leon, as well. It’s wonderful to see such brothers so closely bonded.

As the man walks down the street alone, he is noticed by only a few fans, since he’s bundled up in scarves. He passes so many different shops, each with a different, insane Japanese product in their window. He had wandered into a card selling shop. He finds his cards there, right next to a strange yellow and black mouse looking creature with red circles on each of his cheeks.

After exploring the shop, he walked right into a tea shop without even thinking about it. One of his strong beliefs was that the drink could calm any nerve (along with a glass of wine, if a nerve is being extra stubborn).

“Hello?” The owner of the shop is a man who reminds him very much of his father.

“Hi…. Do you have any stress relieving teas?” Pegasus asks, 

“Yes, we just got some in the other day. Would you like to sample some?” The owner asks. 

Pegasus nods and makes his way over to the counter. “Maybe it’s going to help me warm up.” He chuckles quietly, thankful that this man isn’t recognizing him.

The man had already walked behind the curtain separating this room to another, from which excellent smells were coming.

 

When he first sees the platter, he can hardly believe his eyes. He feels as if he was just put into a chapter of Alice In Wonderland. The teapots were stacked on top of one another nearly impossibly.

“My goodness! Do you need any help with that?” Pegasus asks, watching as they teeter off the edge and fall back a few times.

“No, no! Thank you.” The shop owner lets out a quick laugh.

Pegasus samples each tea and decides his favorite. He also picks a his least favorite, assuming that tea would be a nice gift for Kaiba-boy. (He chose his least favorite for him because he always has the opposite opinion than him).

“Thank you for being so generous, sir.” Pegasus comments.

“Yes, yes.”

“I very much like this first tea. At the moment I suppose that I would enjoy all of them, seeing how cold I am!” Pegasus laughs.

“I thought you might like that one. It’s imported from America, and is usually enjoyed most by people who are confused and expecting something they aren’t receiving. And also people who are very cold.” Responds the owner, watching Pegasus’ eyes carefully.

Instead of being confused or scared of this man, Pegasus is just surprised by his wisdom. Even without his Millenium Eye, he is still able to sense magical presences. This man just happens to be very, very wise.

“Isn’t that so, Mr. Pegasus?”

 

Back at the hotel, the older man attempts to shut the door as quietly as he can. He doesn’t want to wake-

“Oh, good morning, Kaiba.” Pegasus greets him with a much warmer smile than he would have outside.

“Mm.” Kaiba replies. He’s wearing his signature white-and-red jacket with this tall boots. Or pants. Or poots.

“I’m a foreigner and I still know to take my shoes off indoors, Kaiba-boy.” Pegasus chuckles. 

“Mm. Why do you always have a problem with me?” Kaiba gives a fake laugh.

“I do not! Besides, I went out to a tea shop this morning and picked out my favori-”

“I’m going to hate it.”

“And least favorite teas.”

“Hm.”

“Will you at least try one?”

“Yes. We can’t do any work today, so I guess I’m free.”

“Perfect!” Pegasus chimes. “Gee, I really love you sometimes.”

“What?”

“I do!” Pegasus grins. “You make me laugh.”

“You said you love me.”

“It’s a figure of speech, my goodness…. I’m not that obvious, am I?”

“Hhmph.”

Pegasus happily brews each tea. And to Kaiba’s annoyance, he hums while doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Feel free to review this work, especially since it's my first! Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to contact me, my Tumblr is
> 
> @pinkhairedhacker
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
